Dragon's Rain
by Kuroryuukou
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, one of the Perverted trio, went on a date and as we all know was killed by his girlfriend, but instead of being revived as a Devil to awaken his sacred gear later, Draig turns him into a Dragon. lemons, blood, death, all the DxD shenanigans to make this rated M. IsseixHarem as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story in a while so i hope you enjoy and lets get right to the story!**

 **I dont own highschool DxD by any means at all. thank you.**

* * *

 **"dragons speaking"**

 ** _'dragon thoughts'_**

 _'human/religious beings thoughts'_

"human/religious beings speaking"

* * *

Chaos in its best form. Issei's Dragon juggernaut was incomplete against his evil dragon opponent. Everybody there was lost and confused as the Dragons clashed, both seeking blood and destuction, not even Draig, Issei's partner could control him but as he looked into Issei's thoughts he found himself dazed. He was dreaming. Not anger, or hate over the death of his lover, Vali, but he was dreaming of a peaceful life where he met Vali and they became buds instead of enemies and Koneko, Kuroka, and Raynare were his sisters, and he found the love of his life, Vali, but one thing happened. A fallen angel asked him a question, the question which drove Issei insane before, to the point of almost being emotionally unstable. "Would you die for me?" Issei's little world fell apart quickly and he could only see points in his life where he couldn't protect his friends, and family. Draig finally decided to butt in and try to bring him from the insanity to the peaceful life he tried to live. **"Issei,"** a crimson Gauntlet formed on his arm **"look at me Issei,"** the dragon appeared covering his world in a sea of flame

 **"WE saved your friends, WE defeated High Class Devils, WE have learned to live and to fight, no mater the opponent, because I believe in you. I believe that you are apart of me and that I'll always miss you because if you die here, then you'll be the one i couldn't save, and i'll never get over your death because your the only one who has thought of me as an equal and not a simple means of power. Who ever I chose with this kind of will always got drunk on power or never unlocked me at all. But you Issei, have sworn to save and not destroy, you have set the goal to break the wall, the impenetrable wall that has never been broken by someone who was never drunk by my power, and then you set an even higher goal, the goal I could never fully agree with but you have set the goal on becoming the Harem King, the one who loved the world for its full beauty and and the populace that lives upon it,"**

Issei smiled at Draig, and then collapsed. In the end even Draig couldn't couldnt save the friend that he once knew everything about. The left arm of the juggernaut dragon came off and along with Draig soul off to find a new partner, one he could rest with instead of fight alongside of, he was also emotionally disturbed. Slowly the dragon fell to bits and each part of Issei's body started to grow cold. The Evil Dragon had already left simply stating that it didn't find any kind of purpose fighting someone without will of his own. Rias, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rosswiesse, Le fay, Akeno, and Irina and even the four Maous, Micheal, and Azazel were laid out on the battlefield of Issei's wrath, most of them unable to move and bleeding to near death. Two Portals opened and within them Dragons of all kinds of element flooded out of each. And coming in last due to sheer size Great Red, and Ophis, both distressed at what they saw. The Death's of the greatest Heavenly Dragons wielders that were ever to exist. Draig uttered few words before he was sent into a seal Ophis set.

But before I ramble on about the end I suppose I need to tell the begining first.

* * *

'Issei's pov'

 _Crimson, the color running down my hands. Crimson, the color of her hair. Crimson the color that I love._

 _All I ever wanted to do is lose my virginity before I die, but I suppose im worthless because of my simple inability to do just that. at least let me moterboat those glorious jugs of hers, the one with the crimson hair, Rias Gremory. All I can do now is watch at the world around me goes black._

 **"Little Boy,"** _a sea of flames erupted around me as this loud god danm voice spoke._ "Can't I even die in peace, I mean come on, PLEASE."

 **"Well one thing I know is that you certainly arent dead,"**

This voice is driving me insane. "I mean if im not dead where am I?"

 **"We are in your mind right now as your body painfully recronstructs itself, and before you interupt me again let me explain things. Right now you should be dead as you were killed by that Yuuma girl or whoever she was, you are now being reincarnated as a dragon, and I've taken you body to a place where it can rest peacefully or i should say excruciatingly painfully."**

 _'This voice, can it be true?'_ "Can I really be a Dragon I mean wait a minute, I'M GONNA BE A DRAGON?!"

"How am I gonna get around? And what about my friends and my family? What are they gonna say if I just show up as a FUCKING DRAGON, I MEAN DUDE COME ON!"

 **"Well its not exactly that complicated, you can just change your form as most dragons do and while in your human form you can still use tremendous amounts of power by using the Boosted Gear, which normally multiplies your power by 2 but in your case 10 for a reason I can't exactly explain. This has only happened once a loooooong time ago. With a certain Satan I knew. Actually I think your one of his more human decendants.**

"OK, that was intriguing, but uh when do I get to leave here?"

 **"Well actaully i'm bringing your body back to your house and don't worry, it's in its human form, and good luck because you'll need it, oh and I'll be taking a nap for a while so don't expect me to help you with anything."**

* * *

I woke up with a start and noticed my body, I mean my arms specifically. They had scales all up and down them.

I immediatly ran to the bathroom and took my shirt off. That wasn't a dream after all! Shit! "Noooooooo my life is ruined! i just want to be human agai-" My idiocy really ended when I felt a pressure on my body. I looked at the mirror again and I looked normal again. Holy shit. This is the real deal. I probobly shouldn't tell anybody because I don't want the government showing up at my door like 'were here to do top secret experiments on you so don't struggle cause you wouldn't like that.'

Well I suppose I should get ready for school.

On my way I noticed some things like I could see better and further, hear things from miles away, and smell things from further away too. Did I say that I could fly? Yeah it was actually pretty fucking scary since I've never flown on my own before. I thought about having wings and flying and how that would be awesome and then I was flying and it was not awesome. Not even close to it. I decided not to fly anymore for a while so I can actually get to school.

Once I entered the school gates I noticed that everybody was looking at me weird. I looked and saw I wasn't scaly. If that didn't happen then what did? I decided to listen as the rumors started to kick in.

"look at Hyoudou, he got super buff!" "Did he hit up some super gym or something, it doesn't really matter since he's still just a perv." "He probably did it so he could protect himself better from the girls he peeps on."

The dragon didn't tell me that I would be super buff, that's cool and all but the rumors will be too much for me I really can't stand this. And so I run off to my first classes of the day.

After my last class, as im leaving I bump into the 'Prince of Kuoh' as the girls call him or just Yuuto Kiba.

"Ah Issei, I was looking for you, Rias Gremory would like to see you if you don't have anything to do of course."

Rias Gremory, her Crimson hair flowing throught the wind. The memory rushed back to me.

"Sure, I'll go" I had nothing else to do so I didn't really mind. He led me to the old school building and and we walked inside. I followed him into a large room with several couches and a table. Everybody that was in the occult research club that uses the old school building was there. Akeno, the Boobie Queen, Koneko, the Flat princess, Rias Gremory, the big chested beauty, and Kiba, the asshole that cockblocks me, literaly.

"Thank you for bringing him Kiba," Rias said, he just bowed and stood next to Koneko "Issei there is something we need to talk about. And it's not some thing that you should take lightly." I was confused out of my mind. I didn't know if they knew I was a dragon or if they just wanted to join the club or if I was in some serious trouble. Thankfully thats when the Dragon inside me woke up.

 **"This is an interesting situation you got yourself into kid,"** 'what the hell is happening please!" **"First things first call me Draig, it's my name after all. And second how did you get yourself into a room filled with devils?"** 'what do you mean devils!' **"Didn't I already tell you this? Well I told you about me partnering with Satan but I guess you didn't listen, well whatever here's what you need to know. Religous beings exist such as God and the Devil, but those two were killed in the last war they had. So lets just say this Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist, and I suppose they want to know how you survived last night with a fallen angel.** **"**

Rias Gremory started talking again "You should have died last night after summoning me but instead after you summoned me then disappeared in a flash of light and yet here you are alive and well" she continued "I don't know what happened but I do know that you would only be killed if you have a sacred gear, so please do show it to us."

 **"hey kid I've altered the Boosted Gear form for this kind of situation so i just want you to focus and shout sacred gear alright?"** 'sure I'll try'

"SACRED GEAR!"

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and if there are any suggestions or what not for a chapter that is gonna come later then just ask me about it and I'll try to put them somewhere in a chapter that is to come soon. Btw this story is gonna have fem Vali.**

 **I don't intend on including Asia, in the main plot (besides current arc) of the story, or in Isseis harem**

 **once again i do not own Highschool DxD by any means at all, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back to the story, after seeing such positive stuff, you guys are amazing! now to chapter 2!**

 **I do not own highschool DxD by any means at all. Thank you**

 **NO ASIA IN HAREM**

 **"Dragons speaking _"_**

 ** _'Dragons thoughts'_**

"Human speaking"

 _'humans thoughts'_

* * *

 _"Sacred Gear!" Issei yelled._

A Red Gauntlet formed on his arm, The people around him were didn't expect such a weak sacred gear but just a twice critical! He pulled off feats most humans can't even dream of! Teleportation was a thing required magic and also knowing how to use it, but hiding the magic circle and leaving such a power even if it was just for a few seconds was absurd, not even Rias's brother could give off that kind of power even if he was pissed! It was obviously more than Rias could handle. However Koneko solved that problem.

"Someone else was there." She said, then stated her case "High class Devils often conceal their presences, and it's the same with Fallen angels and Angels too, so someone has to be helping Issei for some kind of reason." **"BWAHAHAHA, you Devils sure are Idiots!"** The room shook violently and the voice seemingly came from Issei but he was not talking. **"What about us Dragons, are we not valued in society?"**

Everybody there, besides Issei, was terrified of this power that radiated from him "Draig, I thought you were supposed to keep quiet, you even changed the Boosted Gear's form just to go along with your stupid plan, can you at least change it back now, I can't refuse a chance to look cool in front of the ladies!" The gauntlet glowed and it seemingly shattered into light but then it materialized again and it was in the form of Boosted Gear's Dragon Booster.

 **"Issei how about we go outside now,"** The dragon stated **"Let's show them what you can do, just imagine me in your mind."**

 _'What could he possibly do just by thinking of Draig_ Rias thought as she was ultimately confused but that's was everybody's and the student council were outside hurrying to the old clubhouse as Rias's peerage was leaving."Rias, what was that power we felt a minute ago? It shook the whole town!" Sona questioned, knowing Rias probably did something she wasn't supposed to do again, but this was different she has never felt this kind of power.

"Are you guys ready?" Issei asked, "For what?" Sona and a few of the student council asked. Issei thought of Draig and the ground shook and everybody looked at it was the scales, then the eyes, then the size. As he started growing many popping noises were heard and Issei grunted but flew up, trying not to destroy nearby buildings, as some sort of giant mangled body and then the transformation finished. Everybody was astounded as the Huge dragon landed in front of them. **"Bwahahahaha, This is truly amusing"** Draig said from a Green orb on Issei's Forehead. **"My partner can't talk as he hasn't learned to speak as a dragon, but it will only take about a week to learn."**

Rias didn't care about language right now she cared about the dragon that shouldn't exist that was now laying in front of her."I... What just... HAPPENED!" Many people questioned; Even though it was a rhetorical question Draig decided to answer. **"As you can see the current eras Sekiryuutei can transform into a dragon, only my first partner could do that!"** Draig immediately quieted down.

Someone was watching. Not just one Draig realized. Two. But the two were powerful, much more powerful than himself and Albion combined. In fact Draig realized who they were, since they both, alone, could trample his powers effortlessly countless times. A man in a red tee, red hat, and black jeans, with stubble; A little girl with a Lolita outfit was on his shoulders were what Draig could describe from where he stood.

 _ **'Seems conflict halted for the time being as they felt my presence'**_ Draig thought, but they soon left after sensing the power of a dragon that had been sealed but they now realized the dragon changed back into human form after a long hour of Draig boasting and almost destroying the town with earthquakes. Issei apologists about Draig and everybody went home for the day.

* * *

A few days later Issei saw a Nun trip and fall on the sidewalk, and he decided to help "hey are you alright?"

Her hood flew off in the wind but Issei grabbed it and gave it back to her. "Yes, thank you, my name is Asia Argento, but just call me Asia, and that was very nice of you," the girl said ."Your welcome, my name is Issei Hyoudou, just call me Issei, and nice to meet you too," he was quick to reply.

 **"She's Pretty cute Issei, they say white panties make a pure woman"** Draig pointed out.

Issei just blushed at her with a wired smile"Hey um..." Asia started "I'm kinda lost, could you please help me find the church?" She pleaded.

"Sure I'll help you, do you just need directions or would you like me to walk you?" Issei replied.

"I'm I think I would still get lost with just directions so could you please take me?" She blushed and looked away "I don't mind at all helping a pretty young lady,"

They started walking after a series of apologies and they happened across a little kid who scraped his knee "Here, you don't need to cry"

Issei looked at Asia as her hands radiated a green light. "There, see? All better now go to your mommy alright?" Asia just healed a kid? Issei was confused.

Draig just filled him in **"Its sacred gear, kinda like mine but for healing purposes, called Twilight Healing, very unique one in a lifetime opportunity to get it,"** Draig said."That's a nice power you got there," Issei stated "yeah it's... wonderful..." Asia said looking a bit depressed and Issei decided not to pressure it.

After a while they arrived at the church and Issei took her inside "I've been here my whole life but I don't think anybody has actually used the church here," Issei stated but as he did, Draig warned Issei **"Fallen angels all over this place"** Last night Draig had told Issei all about religions and other kinds of gods and how they all existed such as Odin, Azazel, Zues, just about all of them.

Issei saw a face he remembered, but he didn't hate it because the last he saw of it, it was a teary eyed mess. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear~ Issei," Raynare teased "Hey sexy, those racks just get bigger every time I see them," Issei smiled "Would you like to join me in my quest for harem King?" he asked Raynare, she just looked away and told Asia to follow her inside Asia did as she was told. Issei waved to her as the door closed.

* * *

 **"Partner, If your not okay I can try to help,"** It was later that night after school, Draig was calming a shaky Issei.

He didn't know why Raynare killed him, and it frightened him."No Draig," he answered "I'm fine,"He stopped shaking after he found his resolve. He decided that he didn't know what she wanted with Asia but he decided to find out tomorrow, but for now he decided to go on a walk to help rid himself of more feelings to come.

As he passed a house he noticed a door was open and he heard a scream, he ran inside to check it out and what he found was was a dead body and a man sitting in a chair in a priest outfit."Why hello there Shitty devil~ Wait a minute your not a devil~ What ever I'm still gonna have fun killing you~ hahaha!" The man said, if he was even human. The supposed priest pulled out a blade handle and a gun, the blade of light coming out of his handle. He slashed and shot at Issei, missing every time as his new Dragon reflexes kicked it.

'Scales' Issei thought.

He skin hardened and flaked out he also grew a tail and and wings. The priest stopped "What the hell is this, your not even human!" "I get that a lot, but might as well enjoy making you suffer a bit-"Issei heard a familiar voice scream, he looked and saw his new friend Asia, terrified of the scene. She looked at Issei and thankfully didn't recognize the Beast in front of her, "F..Fr..Freed W..What is this?!" Asia said as she noticed the dead body.

'Freed' decided to lie to turn her against him. "This Beast, Killed this man brutally and was about to kill me and destroy this place!" He grabbed Freed's face and crushed it in his hand. "That's one nuisance out of the way" He said, fitting into his role of the character Freed gave him. Issei looked at Asia and simply said sorry before running out of the house after sending dozens of Fallen ones.

He ran away and forced out the screams and cries of his new friend Asia. He didn't want to let her go.

As he arrived home, he decided to train since there was no school the next day. he did many kinds of things and Draig guided him, if Issei could even understand what Draig was saying through his exhaustion. **"Issei, even if you don't even use boost, you will find opponents who will be able to take you down just by looking at you," Draig said "If you do not train your body you will not be able to use it as your body is barely keeping up as it is now."** Issei didn't respond

 **"I have decided to contact Ophis and tell her to meet with you and for her to bring the Hakuryuukou, so you can train and beat the toughest opponent you even stand a chance against. This Eras Hakuryuukou's name is Vali, Vali Lucifer."**

* * *

 **Hey guys/girls I hoped you liked the chapter, I might bring another Writer/Editor on board so maybe it will be more interesting. just FYI if you have any kind of suggestions or comments about how I can fix it, I will listen so just PM me or tell about it in the Reviews, I will try to fit most things in somewhere.**

 **I have also decided for Fem Vali for the story. I think it will make things more interesting.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD by any means at all. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys here is the next chapter of Dragons Rain!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **"I have decided to contact Ophis and tell her to meet with you and for her to bring the Hakuryuukou, so you can train and beat the toughest opponent you even stand a chance against. This Eras Hakuryuukou's name is Vali, Vali Lucifer."**_

The rest of the next day was just hard training, until night fell. Then it was time to find out what the fallen angels had planned with or for Asia. Draig said some thing about a sacred gear extraction device, but I didn't really listen so I didn't have the full details. I arrived at the front of the church and was about to go in but I was stopped "Hey Issei, what are you doing?" That voice, I hate that voice "Hello Kiba, I'm just here to do some listening," I said. "So are we," he replied. We? Where was the other one "Suck it," Ah! Koneko was here too. "They already know we're here so let's just go in."

 **"BARRIER!"** Draig shouted. He knew Issei wanted to prove himself, alone. "Issei, Wait!" "No Issei!" The two shouted as I walked inside knowing help wouldn't come. It was a familiar feeling since the kendo girls beat on me everyday, not Matsuda or Motohama coming to help. But it was a full circle relationship. Save your own butt. But this time I needed to protect it. A ridiculous ideal? Probably but he did it to be able to save his friends or at least to learn a little bit.

The first ones to greet him were about a few hundred exorcists. They didn't look as talented as Freed was so they didn't seem harmful. "Boosted Gear!" **"BOOST!"** The dragon went off on its own knowing his partner could still use help. Issei Punched several in the face, kicked a man in the balls, and squeezed all of the ladies breasts. Good achievement future Harem King! After they were down, or Molested, Issei found a hidden room underneath the Broken Cross's Altar. He kicked it off the room using a small amount of power.

He found three Fallen angel girls crying under where the altar was, one of which was Raynare. "Hello Ladies I'm here to help!" He didn't think he'd ever get to use that line. They looked up and noticed the sacred gear on his arm and noticed what he had. They went Crosseyed as he flew over them, suddenly sprouting wings. Not the wings of an Angel, Fallen Angel, or even a Devil! Looked up and saw a half naked and bruised Asia on another Cross.

The room was empty besides Asia, and a man at the bottom of the cross staring at her. "Hey Hotshot, what happened to Asia, I'll only ask once," Issei said aloud. The man turned around and smiled with an apparent glow on his hands **"Partner, he took the Twilight Healing!"** "What does it matter, I can just beat the crap out of him and give it back to Asia right?" **"No partner... It doesn't work like that, He had to kill her to take them." "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!"** The Gauntlet screamed. "Your gonna pay Hotshot," "HAHAHA, There's nothing you can do, I just heal from any wound I get!" "Let's see how you will heal from this," Issei raised his left hand at the Fallen Angel, a small magic ball came from it. **"BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" "TRANSFER!"**

The ball grew huge, bigger than Issei himself. The fallen Angel took a step back. "There's nothing you can do with that!" He laughed nervously "Unless I vaporize you," Issei replied **"DRAGON SHOT!"** There was a huge blast the fallen angel disappeared from existence. All that was left was Asia's lifeless body, her Twilight Rings, and a huge hole in the wall. A magic circle opened and a man came out of it. "Oh no... I... Was too late," he said. Issei strongly felt this man was not to trust but he had no business proving that. "Who are you?" Issei questioned. The man replied after taking Asia down from the Cross. " Diodora, I suppose you know Asia here, she was excommunicated from the church for saving me,".

Issei remembered her saying something like that. 'I don't regret saving that man' Issei forced the teas from his eyes "She died," Issei simply replied. "Yes but I will have her reborn as a devil," He said. **"Devils can use Evil pieces to reincarnate the dead or near dying,"** Draig filled him in. "Thank you..." He said hanging his head. Diodora does a ritual to reincarnate her and he watched it all. She woke up and looked around, the first thing she saw was the man she saved.

"Mister... Where are we?" She turned and saw Issei, as happy as can be "Issei, It's you!" "We are in the fallen angels church, they killed you by taking your sacred gear however we gave them back to you," Diodora said, "My Name is Diodora and I have brought you back to life, along with this young man, you shall now live for me and I will do my best to treat you kindly," Diodora said, telling her what she wanted to hear but as always the bad news comes last "However, I need you to come with me to the underworld so I can introduce you to your new family or my peerage, this man Connor come since he is not a devil," He informed her "But we will meet again right Issei?" Asia questioned, and Issei nodded "I will come and see you one day,"

After Asia and Diodora left, I discovered that my three fallen angels had been cut into prices by a familiar blade. Freed's blade. There was a note saying 'This is for ruining my beautiful face shitty Dragon~' I fell on my knees. I didn't save them, I didn't even check up on them after I saved Asia or during the ritual, I was a failure.

 **"Partner, we have ways of reincarnating too, think of being halfway dragon and halfway human, kind of like how you first woke up with my power,"** I did as Draig told me, scales now lining my arms, my eyes were emerald green and I felt hot deep in my chest **. "Now take a scale for each one of them and place it on their chests, and also, put the body parts back with their original owners, some ugly creations have been made doing this," D** raig commanded **"Now push the scales into their chests and transfer power to them,"** I pushed the scales to their hearts and multiplied my power **"BOOST!" "TRANSFER!"**

The three fallen angels began to change. Their wings glowed and shattered in a glassy light. The body parts reconnected and Dragon wings sprouted from their backs. Their eyes glowed an emerald green before returning to their original color.

 **"They have been Reincarnated as Dragon servants, you can have as many of these as you wish unlike the set system of the other Religious creatures,"** Draig told me **"As a plus, since they now have your DNA you can telepathically communicate with them and read their thoughts, but Dragons will only follow a strong leader so you will have to grow stronger If you wish to have more,"**

I couldn't believe it, again. I had saved people that had been killed just as I turned my head. I felt like I had done something good even though I wasn't there to protect them in the first place. I was filled with mixed emotions. "Issei is... Is that you?" My Newborn dragons began to awaken, and they were confused on how they were alive. Not surprising. They knew they didn't get reborn as Devils since they didn't have excessive devious thoughts. "What happened to us Issei?" They asked "I reincarnated you," I reply "As what," they continued to question "As Dragons," I gave my final answer and I decide to talk them in at my home.

* * *

My parents weren't easily persuaded to let random strangers they knew nothing about, besides Raynare, my former girlfriend, just live in the house. It took a while and a lot of mind control, except on dad who was happy the moment I walked in the door with 3 women. He said stuff like 'my son is gonna fulfill the Hyoudou dream and get a large harem of women and fuck then all everyday' that was the last thing he said however as he was dragged off by mom who just nodded her head as she dragged her husbands ass away. I didn't even bother getting them rooms since Draig told me how Dragons worked, they refuse to leave their mates, the one who bested them in battle or shows significantly more power than your own. I only looked into getting a bigger bed. I was certainly going to need it.

The next day was just full of arrangements, Rias brought her brother the Maou, or king of all Devils, Lucifer himself. He tested my abilities, as I'm sure he didn't believe a word Rias said. He had me gift his peerage with a Rating game. I beat the pawns and then lost horribly, or at least that's what you thought! I entered dragon mode, after annihilating his pawns, and wiped out his Rooks, Knights, and Bishop. It was his queen and himself that beat me. They were surprised to see a dragon destroy their home base.

I pulled of a few stupid jokes here and there and tried a 'Move bitch get out the way!' on Grayfia, note to self don't try again. Period. Draig was impressed since I hadn't used a single boost during the whole fight and got so far. My Newborns as I call them were watching the whole fight. I could tell they got really horny from watching. Gave me a huge dragon boner. Not fun. Damn Dragons and power. I didn't really care for any kind partner at the time.

Afterward me and Sirzecks shook on it. For getting so far and have only spent a few days in the supernatural world Sirzecks said he would owe a favor, which would come in handy. The entire next week Draig wouldn't stop training me, for some reason I feel like I should already know, or just forgot. I'm really an idiot. Today was Friday and Draig said she would be coming, whoever she was. All I really remembered was Lucifer so I expected to meet Grayfia or Sirzecks for some kind of meeting but no.

I was in the courtyard of the school and a woman stood in my path. She wasn't from our school so I had no idea who she was. No fallen angel of Angel scent on her, just part Devil. She had long silver hair and a bust that rivals Akeno herself, she wore a black coat and had a white undershirt underneath with black jeans. **"Partner she's here!"** The dragon yelled "You are Issei Hyoudou right?" I nodded my head "I am the Hakuryuukou, and you will be beaten by me!" The Hakuryuukou! My sworn Rival!

* * *

"Can't I even get to know my rival before we have to do a bunch of dramatic fights where we don't even know what we're fighting for?" She looked confused "That doesn't matter! Let's fight right here right now!" She replied "Fine then but since other people are here, no using sacred gear," I don't want my reputation to be ruined as the the cool dragon in the underworld! That would definitely cause problems in the Underworld, don't want Sirzecks beating the shit it of me. Not worth it. We got in fighting stances and lots of people crowded. Gremory's and Sitri's peerages as well.

The Student council was against it but they knew they stood no chance. After all it would be a long day repairing the school. We set rules, you win when the other can't stand on their own or gives up. Our Dragons Draig and Albion had a much liked reunion, fighting as they always did. Except with hosts, their most powerful hosts yet. We circled each other waiting for the other to move, it was Vali. She came in fast with a punch straight to the solar plexus, But I dodged and only blocked her moves. I didn't want to injure a woman either. They were my pride and passion, my symbol of glory!

She became exhausted after 30 minutes and I couldn't block any more. I had to counter or I would be wrecked. Draig wouldn't have that, I would be training 24/7 for a YEAR so that he will be strong enough to beat Vali, or else I would be fucked. I finally found an opening when she tried to kick me in the face. I sidestepped and pulled her leg supporting he body and she crashed.

Before she could get up I sat on her back and pulled her arm behind her kinda like playing uncle. At first she resisted but I pulled harder and bent back a finger. She tapped, it was over. I won! Draig wasn't happy though, since he wanted me to make it so she couldn't walk for weeks, but I had other ways of doing that, hehe.

She was excessively aroused, even confessing love to me more than once! ever since I had beaten her and I finally convinced Draig to tell me. He told me that once a Dragon was defeated it was extremely instinctual to want to mate, only if they were opposite genders though. So I had another woman to bring home. I decided to cash in that favor that Sirzecks said he would give me.

I called and he thankfully answered "Hello, this is Sirzecks," "Yes hello it's Issei, I would like to cash in that favor," "Oh Issei, what would you like," "A severe remodel or a Mansion, that's what this is getting to already," "Lady problems already Issei, I thought a man could handle his women?" He teased. I don't like teases "Well I can't help it if they all decide to sleep in my bed, eventually I'm gonna die to lack of oxygen if they keep piling on!" I yell. "Well I will remodel your house Issei,'SIRZECKS WHERE ARE YOU!' and thanks for the chat!" He hung up. I could hear a very angry Grayfia just before he hung up. Must of skipped work, I was just thankful he was going to remodel my house.

* * *

The night was filled with Albion and Draigs' voices. Very annoying. I forced them out of the Human world and they were forced back deep into the sacred gears 'whew'. Luckily the only lady in the bed was Vali. She was naked, just like all the other ladies that generally sleep in my bed are. It was a nice change of pace switching from the newborns to a chosen dragon. I used her breasts as pillows since she fell asleep a while ago. Didn't stop her from moaning though. I felt feelings I never felt before, it was warm and tingly. I think... I... love her.

* * *

 **hey guys/girls I hoped you like the story! also if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to put them in the review or just P.M. me.**

 **Next chapter I might add a lemon, I will put Disclaimers at the beginning and the end of it in case your not interested or some reason that i just can't comprehend.**

 **I do now own Highschool DxD, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys and girls/ happy halloween! here is the next chapter to the story. please enjoy.**

 **I do not own highschool dxd in any shape or form, just the story you are gonna read in a certain time period away from now. if you plan on reading it. Pls.**

 **"Dragons speaking"**

 _ **'Dragons thoughts'**_

"Human/Religious beings speaking"

 _'Human/Religious beings thoughts'_

* * *

"Hey Issei, can you tell me the story of your first rating game with the Maou? Pleeeeaaase? With a chery on top?" Vali asked.

 **"Fine babe, just ask and I'll do my best to supply,"** I kissed her on the cheek and held her close as I began to tell the story.

* * *

Issei began to recall his fight with Sirzecks, he found it a rather odd one since he didn't really have any kind of knowledge of the rules but he was informed quickly enough. He had also found out which jokes to use and not use, *Cough*,Grayfia,*Cough*.

Sirzecks had given him the rundown of the way things worked. Once you are injured severely or give up, you are transported out of the game, normally for immediate medical attention. Killing was absolutely banned and if any killing were to occur it would be considered an accident, but if this was obviously not the case then you were severely punished, most likely in the forms of torture, Isolation or execution. Issei shuddered. He did not like the sound of that.

He was teleported to a room and he was sort of surprised. It's not that he was in his house or anything, with everything he owned, from his Eroge games to his lunch he made before he left that morning.

He definitely forgot it. A voice boomed from the sky "Hello~ My name is Serafall Leviathan~ and I'll be the host of this game!" Draig cried a little bit. "What's the mater dude?" Issei asked, he hoped he hadn't done anything yet. **"It's just that she... She... Was in one of my previous owners harems, She was the worst of all of them!"** It seemed like the Gauntlet was shaking.

"MAN UP YOU FUCKING DRAGON! ARE WE GONNA SHOW THESE DEVILS THAT WE ARE DOMINANT? THAT US DRAGON ARE THE STRONGEST AND THE SMARTEST OF ALL? FUCK YEAH WE ARE!" Issei yelled. This cheered up the dragon **"Yeah! We're gonna show them. Get em Kid!"** The Dragon Roared in dominance. "Let the game begin~!" **"BOOST!"** Issei jumped out his window and summoned his wings. He flew around searching for his first opponents.

The first he found was Beowulf, he hadn't expected to find pawns first but he took what he could get. Beowulf jumped in the air to punch me but he missed and I kicked him in the stomach and drove him into the concrete below, Head first. He got up, and Issei Summoned his Gauntlet. "BOOST!," it cheered. Beowulf punched Issei through a few houses and Issei found himself in his room. Beowulf Jumped up into his room and yelled "Promotion, ROOK!"

The Aura from him intensified, "Draig what is this?" **"It's called promotion, when a Pawn can gain the abilities of any other piece besides King, but the downside is you HAVE to be in your enemies base to use it,"** he replied. _'well shit'_ **"BOOST!"**

Beowulf charged at Issei who was frozen in thoughts. He nailed Issei right in the gut. _'Owwwwwwwwwwww FUUUUUCK!'_ **"Pay attention Issei, they are impossible to beat if you do not focus, on your opponent,"** The other Pawn Enku, had just arrived at the end of that sentence. Issei got in a view point of where one was behind the other. Issei held out his gauntlet, tiring out quick. A small ball appeared before him. **"BOOST!" "TRANSFER!"** The ball doubled in size and Issei pulled back his hand. He punched the ball and shouted "KAME, HAME, HAAAAAA!"

The two were enveloped in light. As the light faded, the two fell and they glowed in a blue light and then shattered. "Shit! Draig what do I do I killed them!" Issei was jumping in fear of Sirzecks. "Don't worry partner, they have just retired to a hospital where their injuries can be treated," "Sirzecks, Two Pawns Retired~,"

* * *

Sirzecks was happy, not that his pawns got the shit beaten out of him, but that he had a worthy opponent awaiting him! Grayfia was not so happy. She was pissed that they let him get past them and that this man was encouraging her husband to let his tongue loose. "The Rest Of The Peerage, GO!" She yelled. Sirzecks immediately sat down in his seat with a forced smile on his face. He knew that Grayfia could put a stop to his plans, she still did even when she was pregnant with their kid. That was the worst time Sirzecks ever experienced. A mad, pained, and stressed Grayfia. Be nice to the wife, period.

Issei just encountered the rest of the peerage. He was tired from just fighting the pawns, and he was now, what Driag considered, fatally wounded from an attack from the knights and a rook. **"Partner now is the time to let all hell break loose, time to open a can of whoop-ass and pour it down their throats. Bwahahaha!"** Issei sighed at his joke, but it was time to end this.

He started singing "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see!" He looked up and and opened his eyes as wide as he could. He was changing, his torso made grueling crunches, his face expanded and the rest of the body began to follow, turning from peach to a deep Crimson. Finally an Emerald jewel appeared on his forehead. He was in Dragon mode **"TIME TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP!"** He stomped on the Rooks, completely crushing what defense they might have had. They shattered in a blue light.

"Sirzechs, Two Rooks retired~" He roared, inhaled deeply and the jewel on his forehead started screaming. **"BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!** " **"FIRE!"** Issei shouted. He let out a massive sea of flame, right at the Bishop and Knight who were in a barrier that the Bishop created. The flame came with a vengeance, cracking the barrier as soon as it hit.

The small amount of flame that bounced off the barrier started to break the dimensional barrier that held the small town together. It was put out immediately but it seems that the base that held Sirzechs and Grayfia had been destroyed. They rushed to the scene where they saw MacGregor and Souji shatter in the blue light. "Sirzecks, one Knight and one Bishop, retired~" Issei had just picked up some thoughts from the Newborns, and well they weren't exactly appropriate.

'Oh my god, he's so hot!' 'Mmm, I'd like him to be balls deep in me while in that form!' 'Oh no, it's too exciting! I can't help but masturbate!' Issei got a boner, Huge, as he since he was a dragon after all.

Grayfia decided to put a stop to the madness She was about to flash freeze Issei but she was swatted away by Issei's wing. **"Move Bitch Get out da Way!"** Sirzechs gulped with a scaredy cat face and Issei started laughing **"Haha, What's a matter Maou? Am I too big and scary? Hahaha!"** Driag wasn't laughing and Issei asked him why, Draig replied **"Queen," "Queen? You mean the band?"** Draig just said **"Killer Queen..."** Issei just started to sing **"She's a Killer Queen! Gunpowder, gelatine, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, An-"** Issei Froze. Literally, he was covered in Ice. It looked a 10-20 feet deep.

"Anytime," Grayfia finished the lyrics. She had liked that song as a teenager. After a minute Issei changed back to a human. He looked tired and he was wobbly. He summoned his gauntlet and let it go off **"BOOST!"** after ten seconds it went off again **"BURST!"** Issei collapsed and fainted. He glowed blue and shattered. Sirzechs had already been pulled away and got whipped by Grayfia for not helping her. "Issei, the Dragon, retired~"

* * *

He had woken up in the hospital covered in the hospital covered in chicks. Raynare, Mittlet, and Kalawarner. They were holding him tight and kissing him all over because they thought it might help him feel better. It actually would have been better just to leave him alone since this was giving him more damage than he needed, but the only scar he had was one large scar across his chest where the Rooks and Knight attacked him.

Afterward he was told to go by Sirzechs' office to get a reward of some sort for lasting as long as he did. Except for that he was expected to last long since he was a dragon and all. Sirzechs had purposely taken 3 quarters of everybody's power so that they could see if he was as strong as a dragon might actually be, and if he was a threat that couldn't be stopped if it ever came to that.

He opened the door to the office and walked in, closing it behind him. Very quietly if I might add, he wanted to prank Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs and Grayfia were turned around and we're talking to their little Sister and and son. Issei told Rias and little Millicas to be quiet about him and they nodded as if answering one of Grayfia and Sirzechs questions. He grabbed both of their shoulders and had Draig roar. He was frozen and blasted with demonic power. But he had scales that absorbed magic on currently so he wasn't badly hurt. "Jeez Issei you scared us!" Sirzechs laughed.

"Well now that you are here let's discuss. Since you got to me and Grayfia, what would you like as a prize, you earned it." Issei thought for a minute but he couldn't think of anything he might want. "Well I don't know but how about I get a favor for when the time comes?" Issei asked "That sounds great, Just ask and I'll do my best to deliver," He smiled with Grayfia.

Issei had wandered to Little Millicas and summoned a mini dragon toy since Millicas had been playing with a toy knight. The Adults just laughed and watched the two play together, it seemed like they could pass as brothers if they needed to. The next hour was filled with 'Hyaas' and 'Wraaars' but Issei needed to get some sleep so he had to leave he fist bumped Millicas and Sirzechs and bowed to the ladies and he left.

* * *

 **"That's about it,"** I said **"Playing with Millicas was pretty fun, and so was the Rating game,"** "It seems like we should have some kids," Vali teased "But I would be jealous since you wouldn't spend anytime with me," Vali and I talked for the rest of the night and were as happy as could be the night before the battle. We drifted off to dreamland together, for the last peaceful night that we would have.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, if you were kind enough to. ;_;**

 **If you have any ideas or what not just review or P.M. me and Ill try to find places to put thing if possible.**

 **Cool since 1999. your very own Me. not for sale at local marketing businesses. not found anywhere else. no trafficking please.**

 **Grayfia is not prego, that was just a past example**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter of the story! enjoy**

 **btw the dream part IS because of the house.**

 **"Dragons speaking"**

 _ **'Dragons thoughts'**_

"Human/Religious beings speaking"

 _'Human/Religious beings thoughts'_

I woke up in my bed in my 8 story house and I laughed at myself for having the most idiotic dream. Me? In this kind of house? No way. "If this were real then, well, I need more chicks to bang some time in the probably distant future because this is a dream!" I yell "Right Draig?" "Not a dream partner," "Thanks for the reassurance I'll just-OUCH!" I fell onto the ground hard and was put into a choke hold.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I yell. Vali answers "This is part of your training, but if your talking about your house, you should see the local Devils for answers." "Thanks for the advice," "BOOST," "I stood up with her still around me and fell backwards. She let go and I jumped off the balcony, after being chased while trying to put clothes on. Today was the day that Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner get enrolled into Kuoh Academy. Now hopefully they will stop bitching about me and how they want me to quit school so they can fuck me all day. But A, Vali wouldn't allow that wouldn't allow that, B, I want education. Vali was to be enrolled next week. But I had to get to school very fucking fast.

Later Issei arrived at school a second too late. Much to his luck, Sona added new, painful, harsh, punishments. He had to balance a water bucket on his head on one leg. If any water spilled another hour was added to the punishment. To put it simply, since Issei couldn't balance for his life, it was a long long day. He finally balanced it after school, and a second later all of the water was on the floor. Issei was gone.

* * *

He decided to check up on the ORC since he felt a new Devils presence. He knew that Grayfia had also stopped by. Issei walked through the door to find a man in his mid 20's. He was blond and apparently talked in third person, and he also seemed like he had a douche personality."No Riser! For the last time I will not marry you!" Rias pulled away from him "Come on Rias darling, let Riser have some fun," he moved in to kiss her but he got punched in the face, really really hard, sending him through the wall.

The man got up and walked back into the room with an angry face. "How dare you try to injure Riser! I am a Phoenix! I will not allow this insult!," he yelled. Issei sat on the couch next to Rias and frowned. "Riser Phoenix, there will be no fighting," a cold voice said. Riser and Issei turned to face an agitated Grayfia "Since Rias refuses the terms that have been set for her, this will be settled by a rating game," she explained. 'Rating game? price of cake!' Issei thought. "I acce-" Rias was cut off "I will fight Riser in a Rating game?" Issei questioned. We all knew he was an idiot from the beginning. "Yes! another opponent!"

Riser turned back to Issei "You little boy? Plan on fighting Riser? Hah! Riser finds this quite amusing, after all what kind of peerage do you have?" Riser questioned "Hey Rias am I included in my peerage?" Issei asked "I believe so, that is how it normally works," Rias said, confused that Issei had a peerage. "Alright, since I have a peerage of over 1000 I guess that means that I have a power level of Over 9000!" Ah Issei and his dragoball Z. Riser smirked "Peerage of over a thousand? Ha, you are really something boy, Riser accepts this 'game' of yours, Riser thinks it should be easy to win," with that he disappeared in flames.

Grayfia soon followed, after bowing politely. "All women should bow politely when leaving, proves that this Riser chick has no manners," Akeno could be heard giggling from the corner of the room, while Rias just sighed. "Issei, Riser is a man," Rias tried to fit in his head "No she has no man hairs, therefore she is not a man," Issei replied. "Neither do you," Rias retorted. "Well, that just because I shave," Issei turned his head and crossed his arms and marched out of the room. Rias couldn't find a way to even try to get this man to at least act serious about serious situations. He was gonna be the death of her.

* * *

Issei spent the rest of the day wandering around and talking to Draig. Not any interesting conversation, pretty much just Issei rambling about how much Riser is gonna be annihilated and such. Draig had already told Issei that Riser was an Immortal bird, and so he couldn't be killed, but since Issei is dumb, he didn't listen. The next day came along with the Rating Game. Issei was pumped to see how his Newborns could do. They were excited as well. Vali was just gonna watch since her and Issei weren't officially bound so she couldn't participate.

Thankfully a certain Maou wasn't the arbiter of the round. "Hello my name is Grayfia and I am the arbiter of today's match," she said from the sky "let the game begin," Issei came up with a strategy and let the Newborns fly away. Since they could still use light, they would kick devil ass... And molest it if Issei so wished. Raynare was sent to the Forest, Mittelt to the skies, and Kalawarner to the gym. Issei left himself alone in the base because he knew he could protect it fairly well, if they were stupid enough to storm it. He had assigned them Chess train hrs as if they were playing a chess game. Raynare was a Knight, Mittlet a Bishop, and Kalawarner a Rook. Too bad Donaseek killed Asia, he would have been a fairly large helping hand. These could be taken away at anytime but he gave them the traits as they for fit fairly well in his eyes. Also made it easier to play the rating games.

* * *

As Issei continued to ramble on his mind battles were happening elsewhere. Raynare was setting traps for the pieces that would be sent behind the base, and it was working well. The pieces were three pawns, and they were now in a barrier after chasing an illusion of the old school building. Raynare summoned her light spears and shot them at the pawns. They were quick but after she cooled the air inside of the barrier, they began to slow down as they couldn't take ice well, being birds of fire. They eventually had to stop because the air had gotten so cold it bagan to freeze things around it. Raynare had a small heated pocket of air against her since she wouldn't work well either in freezing temperatures. After laughing at them for being stupid she ended their misery by shoving light spears down their throats. Painful way to go, but it was only deep enough to suffocate them for a short time. They shined in a blue light and shattered signifying they had passed out. "Riser, Three pawns retired," Grayfia boomed from above.

Riser was officially pissed. He had a message delivered to Issei, stating he would personally harm his girls majorly if he didn't face him soon. Issei slowly burned the paper and walked out of the building. Kalawarner was just finishing up. She had the rook, and twin pawns lying at her feet. she put light spears up their arms until they tapped with the other. After a minute of torture they gave up. They shined blue and shattered. "Riser one Rook, two Pawns, retired," Grayfia stated from above. Issei had made his way to the building Riser made his base. He was about to enter when he was stopped by the rest of the peerage besides queen. He turned around and Summoned a ball from his hand. "Dragon shot," he mumbled under his breath. He punched the ball and half of the peerage sent to stop him was gone. "Issei, one bishop, one Room retired," Grayfia boomed "Riser two pawns, one Knight, one Bishop, retired,"

Issei frowned. He was pissed now. Scales formed on his face but they retreated after seeing Raynare come. "Raynare," he started "Take care of the rest ofthese insignificant assholes," Raynare nodded and turned to face the opposing peerage. Issei entered the building and made his way to the roof. He found Riser, and his queen there. "Riser, your going to suffer at my feet," Issei said "Haha, Riser is happy to see you here Issei, now he gets to show him how useless he is to the world, and then he'll rape all of your little girlfriends until they can't even remember you, before killing them of course," Riser says.

Vali flinches from the sidelines, oh boy did riser slip up with his tongue. In an instant there was an earthquake, many crunching noises could be heard from where Riser stood. He couldn't see any thing from sand and dust flying everywhere. "Riser Phoenix" Draig says "You have messed with my partner's emotions further then you should have. You have little chance of surviving, let's see if you really are an 'immortal' bird. A large dragon now stood before him. Riser's face was filled with all kinds of emotions. "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!" The jewel on his head roars "TRANSFER!"

* * *

Transfer? Everybody on the sideline was confused, what was there to transfer to? Vali knew what he was going to do could possibly cause the devil to lose control of his body's natural function of healing," Dragon opened his mouth towards the field stood, along with risers peerage. Water shot out of him mouth and when it hit the Devils, they started screaming in pain and almost immediately did they all shatter in a blue light. "Riser, one rook, one knight, one bishop, retired," 'Holy Water!' everybody thought it, because I say so. except for Issei, he doesn't need such trivial thoughts.

The field now was covered in flowers and such. Raynare was just soaked. She was wincing a bit though. Issei took Riser in his hand. Issei's wings glowed blue and a new voice came "Divide! Divide! Divide!" while the jewel on his forehead shouted "BOOST!" Vali opened a portal to the area and rushed to Issei who had started to lose his mind. She stopped though, due to an appearance of two great auras. A man in a Red tee and short red hair appeared with a little girl upon his shoulders. She could tell who they were just from looking. A large plate on Issei's chest opened up and started to glow.

"LONGINUS SMASHER!" Riser disappeared with flames frantically trying to regenerate a body that no longer existed. They were fast but they couldn't keep up with Issei beam. The flames died out. Issei stepped forward and stomped on the Queen who was just about to forfeit. Issei roared and flew up and started to destroy at random. Vali started a chant. "I, who is about to awaken, am the heavenly dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the Infinite and I pursue the dream. I shall become the white dragon of supremacy and shall take you to the limits of white para-,"

Her mouth was forcefully closed by a little girl. It was a girl in a Lolita outfit. 'Ophis' she thought. Oohs pointed to the man with short red hair and the red tee. He walked up to Issei, and as Issei was about to smash him, he jumped up onto the jewel that rested on his forehead. "Draig," the voice spoke. "This is not how you wish for your latest to end correct?" The man spoke. Vali watched the man, "Who is he?" She asked Ophis. "True dragon," she replied looking empty as she stared at the man.

"It is true, I believe that he may become the strongest but the kindest wielded of the Boosted Gear, that may ever exist, just as he was," Draig replies. "Then it shall be so," the man tells Draig, he taps the jewel and flies back changing into his own dragon form. It was massive, it was like the welsh dragon but 100's of times larger. "Issei, you are not going to die yet," The dragon pulls a scale from itself and places it on the smaller dragon, it was about the same side as it. The Dragon yells, "DREAM!" And pushes the scale deep inside Issei and straight through his heart. And the last thing Issei remembered was darkness.

* * *

 **"Hello ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to nothing is down here so go ahead and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Today on NIDH (nothing is down here) we welcome special guest, drum roll please, nobody!**

 **amazing right! I thought so too. before nothing can speak lets just cut the episode, its been amazing enough.**

 **we'll see you next time on nothing is down here so go ahead and wait for the next chapter!"**

Thank Satan, its over. I hate this show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note just like any other day of the year.**

 **Name change, my name is Now Kuroryuukou instead of Munch Macho, Deal with it.**

 **without further a due, the story**

 **"Dragons speaking,"**

 ** _'Dragons thoughts,'_**

"people/religious beings speaking,"

 _'People/religious beings thoughts,'_

* * *

Issei awoke in the darkness, falling. He thought of wings but they did not come, he thought of Draig, but he did not change, he thought of home and he could not remember who he was. Suddenly, he crashed into an island. There was no crater, he just laid there watching stars in the sky and listening to the waves crash.

It was peaceful. Voices started to surround him, Riser, Raynare, Asia, and Vali. "You are lonely, you are useless, you are weak, all you do is rely on the welsh dragon!" They yell "You don't even have your own strength!" They continue "No, No , Stop! Stop!" Issei screams. "You weren't strong enough!" Riser yells "You didn't care!" Raynare yells "You were too late!" Asia yells "You can't even learn to love!" Vali yells. It was true in Issei's eyes, all of it painfully true. He couldn't protect his friends, he didn't check on others feelings, he wasn't fast enough.

The worst of it all was Vali. She loved him, but he couldn't return the love. He was afraid that they would hate him, just like the rest.  
A man put his hand on Issei's shoulders and shouts **"Then learn to love!"**

Issei looked at the man, he just continues to yell **"Train to become stronger, become caring, and fix the time, make it your own schedule!"** Issei stood and watched the people before him vanish. A sea of flames washes the emptiness away. **"I am you,"** a voice behind flame booms **"You are me!"** The voice continues. The man smiles behind Issei. **"LIVE TO BECOME YOURSELF!"** They shout together

 **"FORGE YOUR OWN PATH AS WE COULD NOT, LIVE FOR YOURSELF AS WE CANNOT, EXPERIENCE PAIN AND PLEASURE IN THE LIVES WE CANNOT HAVE!"** They end. Issei smiles and builds his own world in his mind. He began to train to become stronger, began to see the small details in the world and he began to forge things as he wanted.

One month later I woke up. In a hospital. I sat up and put on the pair of clothes that I had worn a month earlier. As I walked out, I stumbled across a nurse. She saw me and screamed. More nurses and doctors came, they see me and some begin to dance in joy. "He woke up," they murmur, it wasn't difficult to hear since Issei sharpened all of his senses. I walked past them and walks into the waiting room and was happy to see the sight before him. The room was filled by his friends, "It seems they were waiting for me" I thinks aloud. I came and picked up Vali and sat underneath her.

A few hours later the Devils and dragons began to awaken. Issei was already awake and was sitting in the middle of the room. When they saw him they closed their eyes again and then in realization opened them widely. They jumped up to crowd around him, but he dodged the many hugs that were coming, "Hey, if an orgy is going down, then the doctors will probably kick us out so cut it out for now," he was hit in the back of the head by Vali "Hey, cut it out Vali~" she blushed and stepped back. "Issei we were so worried!" Rias tells him "You died after a night. Your heartbeat went out for a week! Thankfully it started beating again, but it's been a Month!" They looked at hi, "Well I had to train, and uh stuff," he turns away "How can you train in a coma?" They all asked **"His body was in a coma, but not his soul, it was running around like a madman, or mad soul if you can call it that,"** a man states from the corner of the room "Hey Red!" Issei shouts

The man dodged a hug from Issei "Jeez dude I'm just happy to see you," **"so were they,"** he points to the crowd before them **"I am Great Red as you call me, nice to meet all of you,"** he bows and the group falls on their butts. **"Since I am done here, I must return to the void, goodbye then!"** He waves before cutting a hole in the dimensions. Rias looked at Issei with a wtf face along with everybody else. Vali just looked at him knowing he got a shit ton stronger, he had the voice of a true dragon now, all loud and dominant. "We'll let's go home now," Issei says. They agree and follow him.

When issei arrives home he discovers Sirzechs and Grayfia, visiting a small shrine outside his house. "Sirzechs!" Issei yells, Sirzechs and Grayfia jerk their heads towards the familiar yet new voice. "Issei!" Grayfia and Sirzechs yell. "Hey guys I'm already the center of attention, if we got biz, then let's discuss it, but if not let's have some fun!" Sirzechs told Issei that he missed his his third year stuff but that he willing to teach him but Issei had to go to the open house. Boy was Sirzechs happy! But for the day Sirzechs just asked Issei if he could spend the night, and Issei happily accepted.

Sirzechs father was inside talking to his parents, and telling them how Rias talked about how 'her' Issei was just so amazing, so brave, so strong, all that jabber. They were drunk after all, what do you expect parents to do when their drunk? Have casual orgys? Probably not... Hopefully if that.

Sirzechs and Issei walked up to the rooms and Issei showed him a room he could stay in. Sirzechs insisted on sleeping in his room and Issei was not exceptionally happy. He wasn't gay after all and he already had a love partner. Sirzechs walked to the side of the room and pulled a secret compartment out of the wall. 'How many rooms are actually in this house!' Issei screamed in his mind. 'I mean what the hell!' "Hah," Draig laughed. The puns are real! After many girls disappointment and kirky smirks, they left to their own rooms.

It's not that Issei really had a room, it didn't matter what room he slept in the girls would just follow. Sirzechs decided to start talking to Issei about things "Issei we have to talk," Sirzechs started. "bout what?" Issei replied. "About the True Dragon and the Dragon God," Issei looked at him "I know what I saw and I questioned the girls about it but after a day they all forgot what happened. It's like it never happened. Riser died that day and yet... I'll save that for tomorrow. You what happened, why didn't I forget?" Sirzechs questioned, slightly raising his voice with every word. "Great Red," Issei muttered.

"What was that!" Sirzechs was surprised. "It was Great Red damn it! I asked him to do it!" I didn't think Sirzechs was there. Well this might just be fine. "Hahaha! That is truly unexpected Issei, I didn't think you would have an acquaintance like that," Sirzechs laughed 'better than I thought it would turn out' "Well little brother, I'm gonna sleep now," Sirzechs said. Issei looks at him in question and just tried to forget it "Alright dude," he replied

I woke up and uh well, I went downstairs and I saw a man I thought I killed. "Hello Issei," Sirzechs greeted him "I believe you two have some things to settle," Sirzechs finished and walked out of the room. "Issei, Riser is... truly sorry for what he did to you..." Riser spoke. "Wait wait wait wait wait," I stopped him. "Why, no how are you alive, and what the fuck are you doing here?" I well shit strong"Phoenix it is time we meet,"strong The boosted gear appeared on my left arm

 **"I am Draig, The Welsh Dragon, or if you would prefer, The Dragon of Domination!"** He roared. "Cough Cough, Draig shut up," I spoke quickly, forcing the dragon back into the abyss of his hell. "Well Riser wanted to thank you for reminding him what is more important... along with your... Dragon," Riser shuddered when he reached dragon. "Are you afraid of dragons now Riser? I thought men were symbols of Dragons, especially you," I pointed at him. He stepped back and put his hands up. "No, No, No, Riser doesn't like dragons, Riser is a Phoenix!" he turned around and sat down. "Well since you at least need to know how Riser is alive," Sirzechs said walking back into the room. "He used his special skill called Rebirth, when a Phoenix does , if they still have and DNA or cells left, the regeneration flames they have come and regenerate the ashes of the dead Phoenix. However the Flames were put out in your attack, so we simply had all of the Phoenixes put together a regeneration flame and give it to him," he smiled.

God, this man is slowly becoming more and more creepy to me. "But you have to go to school now, I believe you will be walking along with your friend Vali, she enrolled at your school just recently," I bolted out the door, summoning clothes on myself, before you ask, Draig taught me. I found Vali waiting along the sidewalk and I caught up to her.

"Hey, want some candy?" I asked with an old man voice. She turned around and slapped me with the force of a truck. Hey trucks hurt! She apologized after realizing it was me. We walked along and raced to see who was faster after my training. She bit the dust. Outside of the school gates I found a man in a black top and black jeans with a chain on the side. He had strangely familiar silver hair.

"My, my if it isn't the Sekiryuutei," he smiled and walked towards me. "Partner, this isn't right, he can't be..." Draig rambles off in my mind. When I came back to the real world had a finger on my throat "How open you are, I can't believe that Ophis finds interest in you," He said "Well I'm only here to meet you," "Hey Issei you jerk! How dare you-" I heard Vali running up behind me she stopped once she saw the man. "What are you doing here!" She yelled "If it isn't Valeri, I didn't think you would gone with the Sekiryuutei," the man said. "Well it doesn't matter, Sekiryuutei I am the Valeri's big brother Vali, and farewell" He said

"Divine Dividing," he yelled and flew off. "Draig what was that!" The gauntlet on my arm summoned and Draig answered **"It seems like an incident occurred,"** he told me **"I remember before, one partner stole an orb of the Divine Dividing Balance Breaker, and put it into his own, the same must have happened but she must have put it into herself,"** he spoke "Your right Draig," she spoke "He is my big brother and we were close, but we were thrown out by our own family, and separated. But one day I saw a fallen angel and a man in white armor fighting. The fallen angel punched an orb off of his chest and it fell in front of me. I went to it and picked it up, and then all of these memories of my brother appeared that I thought I had forgotten rushed to me. I held it close and the orb seemed to disintegrate. and when I looked up, they were gone," she told us. "Albion only introduced himself a week after but he was surprised that he had two wielders,"

I was surprised if anyone! "Hey you don't need to talk about it if you don't need too," I tole her, she just looked at me and smiled "If you say so, but for now we have to get to class!" Oh class, not again please. I never signed up for this!

So Vali was introduced into my classes, all of my classes, because the student council is superstitious. Well after that we had to go on with open house. We were each given blocks of clay and were told to make something. Vali I swear she was done in an instant, and it was me with my boosted gear on! And everybody crowded, while the parents cheered and mine booed me at not having any talent, while of course cheering at Vali for being the best 'adoptive' daughter they could ever have. They treated me like they found me in the back alley while they treated her like she was a millionaire! Not fair!

Just because I like boobs doesn't mean that my only talent is naming them! I closed my eyes and thought of what I liked. A few things popped into my head, like a few anime and Hentai, but those are automatically off the list. **"Partner, don't lose to her! She is the white dragon! We are the red we must win!"** He roared at me through my self conscience. A ocean of flames flooded through my mind and Draig stood before me.

 **"We are the strongest, besides DxD and Ophis, Dragon that ever existed, come on!"** I was shaken back to reality. In my hands was Draig, and Albion. But I was riding Draig and Vali was riding Albion. Woah, this is fuckin cool! "Issei, I never knew we had a sculptor in class before!" The teacher told me **"I thought all you could do was boost yourself off the planet,"** a man put his hand on my shoulder **"You are impressive Hyoudou,"** I turned to see Great Red and Ophis upon his shoulders, the way I usually see them. I admit I had some training incidents by it wasn't that bad.

Besides well over using the boosted gear, blowing up the planted DxD created and Flying off into the Dimensional Gap. After that, Draig was not to be used. He turned and started talking to my parents telling them false explanations on how we met. Better than I thought it would turn out.

Once the day was over, me and Vali left class and started to head home. Once we arrived I ignored the guest that was waiting for us and pushed Vali into my/not really my room, and kissed her.

* * *

 **BOOM! that will escalate next chapter, Plot twist people, today we don't have 'nothings down here so go ahead and read the next chapter, btw before and after the chapters are Authors Notes and well if your reading this then your probably realize that it is important.**

 **So on to the plot twist, Valerie and Vali, Issei is gonna call Onii-chan Vali Whitey, and imouto Vali just Vali. everybody else will also do so but call Whitey, the Hakuryookou.**

 **Onto the Name change, not the story name but the author name, as some know, stuff happened and I changed my name. after figuring out of course.**

 **but anyway If you guys have any Ideas or anything for the next chapter, throw all of them at me, whether it be by reviewing, or by P.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note! mine. no sharing.**

 **Sorry for the break, I usually won't write during holidays. not with the family around. makes it difficult, to put it in perspective.**

 **Lemons in the chapter so beware! There is warnings but warnings are difficult so don't expect any next time Lemons appear.**

 **Weeaboo!**

 **"Dragons speaking,"**

 _ **'Dragons thoughts,'**_

"People/religious beings speaking,"

 _'People/religious beings thoughts,'_

* * *

I kissed her, I just kissed her! I'm such an idiot! No, what have I done! "I'm so sorry Vali!" I looked at her, she was blushing "It's... It's okay," she said, and proceeded to hug me. I could feel her warmth and her breasts man, they were just pressing against me, it was glorious.

"Issei... I know you already know this but... This time is probobly the best time to say it," she told me "W-What is it Vali," I looked at her, and she was a tomato, metaphorically speaking. She looked right in to my eyes "Issei, I love you!" The dragon inside me was raging to get out. "Vali..." I knew this would happen, I've been training for it after all, but you can't really train for it... I've been preparing! That's the word!

"Vali... I love you too..." I spoke under my breath "I love you too!"

I have the damn courage now go fuck yourself DxD.

She smiled and pushed her face towards mine. A Kiss! I hadn't prepared for this! Her lips pressed against mine and they were soft, and her mouth opened up and her tongue forced its way into my mouth. I was damn surprised!

She was so good, I felt like I was at fault for being so bad. After what seemed like forever, and I know this is shitty romance but deal with it this is the story I am telling, the kiss ended by us pulling away for the air. Fuck air, I want more tongue!

I pushed her onto the bed and felt a change in the room. Someone was watching! Only I will get to see my precious, my precious... I put up a small barrier that bent light and all that scientific shit that Draig made me sit through, and made it so that it looked like we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **xXLemons! Read at the risk of nothing! Because is there really a risk?Besides the childhood part but this is clearly for people who put 'M' in the search filterXx**

But in reality, romoving my V-card. I have a goal to achieve right now, and it's to last. Because lasting long is the basic male problem, or hopefully not in the females eyes.

I bit her ear softly causing her to moan, while slowly taking off the items of cloth that all perverts wish didn't exist. She had a button shirt so she was probably planning the whole thing but who was I to care?

I removed the shirt and the bra was removed for me, I know I was a virgin but even I thought it would be easy to take off! It's like it's anti-male so it's harder for us to get laid because we'd be in rage and end up breaking the bra... Might be spoilers and might not be.

Her breasts were large with the cute pink nipples resting at the the tops of the mountains. This was the first time I could feel breasts and not get slapped really really hard!

Not that it wasn't worth it. I went ahead and thought of scales, controlling the amount, so my beast senses would be higher and more pleasure would be earned, by this time I realized who was watching because of the certain thoughts entering my head.

"Phew, she's not taking his huge manhood from me,"

"He's so cute when he's sleeping,"

"I get so horny from thinking that he would dominate the White Dragon!"

Damn noobs, go screw some other man person that I may or may not know. Back to where I left, I started sucking her her pink mountain tips and she started taking off my pants.

Not that I wasn't curious about what she thought, but the look on her face told me everything, but I continued playing with her breasts.

She started squirming quite a bit, and she moaned really loud. She's sensitive, don't mind me, just adding the small detail to the mental hard drive of mine.

After removing the rest of the clothing Vali laid down on he back and spread her legs. Very sexually

There it was, the most beautiful thing I could have wished for, besides everything else about Vali.

She was still squirmy but not as much as before, and I looked to her eyes and she nodded. "Please Issei, take me!" She yelled.

"That's all I needed to hear," I positioned my self at her entrance. I slowly pushed in until I reached a barrier. I forced through it and heard a small scream from Vali.

"Are you alright?" I question quickly. I didn't know if I had fucked it up or not, what do you expect?

She nodded but told me to wait for a minute so she could adjust to the feeling. "I'm ready, now fuck me!" Vali moaned into my ear.

I started to thrust, and she moaned pretty loud to me but I got used to it. About the first several thrusts were good, but then I remembered something.

The way to last longer.

Drum roll please!

Thump Thump Thump, these are the best drums ever.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Math!

It's boring but what's better than math with sex included?

Everybody would do their homework for that! More like just me but you get the gist of it.

After an hour of dividing fractions in my head and figuring out the square root of 3 which is 1.732050807568877 repeating, for people who don't know, but I suppose it gets easier as the years go, I finally felt myself need to orgasm.

I looked at Vali and found a very sweaty woman. "Vali... I-I'm gonna cum soon," I grunt "Inside... If it's you I'm fine! Please..." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around me "VALERIE!" "ISSEI!" I flooded her pussy with my semen, and it felt better with the orgasming Vali making it more of a jacuzzi for my dick.

After the experience I asked Vali how many times she came. "Once every ten minutes," she told me "You were amazing, and I love it when you call me by my full name, but you had a really Awkward face for most of it," she giggled and made me blush. "I'll only call you that when were alone because people will get confused, and I was just focusing really hard," I replied.

It wasn't lying just not telling the whole thing, I'd tell her in a few hundred years, still haven't told her but it'll come.

Maybe.

Never.

 **xXLemon end. for**

* * *

I woke up in The black Abyss that DxD always put me into while I was in my coma. I was always falling during the start, I vomited a few times but I got used to the feeling.

I always found my self lying down on the ground before I knew I had stopped falling. DxD in his human form walked up to me. "Hey kid, what's up?" "I had sex just an hour ago, besides that you know what happened at school," I told him

"So that was what you and Vali were doing huh? You guys were loud!" What! Was he watching! Not that I would be able to tell, but still! "She's going to kill me..."

This is the last dream I will ever have I suppose "Nah kid, I was just downstairs waiting, and heard loud moans, be lucky that was me and I was just listening. Put up a ultra soundproof barrier for you and your lover," Phew!

"Sex helps with Stamina, Strength and Endurance, but don't go fucking every other hour, that will be the end of you," he finished.

And punched me into the ground. Good old Fist vs Face. But hey at least I beat up someone's fist with my face! And since That was the normal route for me to rest, in the comas a least, it meant the sun was coming up. Or something else... Both! Most likely anyways.

* * *

"Ouch, my face," I said slowly to myself. I looked to my sides and could find Vali but then I heard sounds from the sheets, and I threw them off.

 **XMORE BEAUTY!Xx**

Vali was giving quite the fellatio, her lips tight going up and down my dick, with her tongue licking all the sweet spots along the way! "Vali, I'm gonna come soon," I warned her she started sucking harder and even deepthroating every few seconds

"Valerie!" I grunted as I exploded in her mouth. I was still tired from yesterday, I knew math was exhausting but not this much.

 **xXBeauty is gone!Xx**

Vali crawled up next to me and lied down. "Your very tasty," she whispered in my ear. I flipped around and shoved my face in my pillow. A felt more extra soft pillows against my back not too much later.

"Can we go on our first date today, please?" I rolled her off of me and to my side and rolled around myself to face her "Of course, Vali," I told her and kissed her forehead. She hugged me and fell back asleep, thankfully today's Saturday! I fell asleep holding her tightly assuring her with my embrace.

* * *

 **That's it for today folks, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I have a project coming up for DxD and it will happen not soon!**

 **But think positively, I will post a chapter a day for it since most of the story will already be written, and it will be more empty, to put it simply.  
Not short but the main characters feelings will be so.**

 **(side note, After posting the first chapter was put up, my phone wouldn't stop buzzing. My inbox was full, with the amount of Followers and Favorites, Thanks guys!)**

 **Now were all just waiting for the next chapter. just waiting. waiting. there is no point in reading this, or for me to type this last line but i'm bored.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight.**

* * *

Today I made a horrible mistake. I agreed to go on a date. It was painful. The two hours of sitting in the shoe store, was a feeling I cannot explain.

What is it with girls and shoes! I just don't understand. In the end, they rarely buy shoes anyway, it's not fair to the men! Oh god. Many women, especially from our school, were staring at me as Vali came in and out of the dressing room at the lingerie store showing me all kinds of panties and bras. I got some real killing intent from Murayama and Katase. Can't wait for next week. Not.

After the date came, you guessed it, Training. With a dragon named Tannin, seems he'll be doing the training from now on. He's harsher than Red but the difficult level has dropped by 9000%. I just have to run around and fly and stuff. It was to be expected though, Red couldn't keep leaving the gap. It made it too easy for Ophis to invade.

I always forget those two are fighting a Cold War. It's really too bad actually, I bet if they weren't fighting, they would be friends.

Back to the story that's totally not about me! After training with Tannin I went to school, to receive beatings for being a major perv at the lingerie store, but it's totally worth it.

Today I felt a new presence in town, I would investigate, but like all dragons, I'm way too tired. All was well arriving home, until the home part of course. There's unknown holy presences in my household, but I never called anyone. I doubt any of the Devils did, my parents are atheists. The only religious people religious are the newborns, and there was that dude who would die for god way back when, but he moved to England.

I slowly open the front door to find my parents formally conversing with two white robed priests. Chicks huh? There's a brunette and a blue haired. Bluey doesn't seem like a talker.

"Oh Issei I didn't notice you got home," my mom said. Oh great, I was spotted "Remember that girl from several years ago? Irina?" Irina? That dude? "I thought you were a dude," I said curiously to her. "ISSEI! Apologize!" My parents yelled at me.

"It's fine, I acted like a boy most of the time back then so I don't expect him to remember me much," She said cutely. I felt the person behind her emit killing intent... Along with my newbies and Vali.

* * *

In glad I was able to eventually get away. Today I heard Rias's group is meeting with Irina and her friend to get them to not interfere with their hunting a fallen angel who has taken over a part of the town. If I feel correctly, it's not just one. There are two fallen in this town, one is very powerful, and the other is powerful, but just enough to crush Rias and her group, including Irina and her friend. All I can do it wait the day out and hope Rias has got a trump card in her team. They are skilled enough to beat the fallen but they won't release their true power, I can only wonder why.

The day is over, there doesn't seem to be any kind of activity, the girls have left to shop, even though me and Vali went shopping a few days ago. Sheesh, what is it with them and their shopping.

Wait... A fallen angel just released power. While still not too powerful, its not very good. The other still doesn't seem to be moving.

Time for a trip. Before I leave, there's a knock on my door. I open it quickly, to find its Sona, holding a beaten Irina.

"Sona... What happened to her?" I asked before taking Irina from her.

"The fallen angel kolabiel has attacked The church group and threatened to restart the war between the three factions," She said quickly "What about the other fallen, has he done anything?" I ask taking Irina into my arms.

"Other fallen? They haven't been noticed or been active but I will investigate. Issei, Rias and the others will need your help to defeat Kokabiel. He's too powerful for anybody at the school. He's at the academy," She told me before leaving quickly.

I left Irina on my couch and quickly popped out my wings, and ran out the door, flying straight to Kuoh academy.

The closer I grew, the more power I felt. There was definitely lightning coming from the sky. A red aura could be seen from the school yard.

I passed through a barrier and quickly got to work. As soon as I saw Kokabiel, I zipped to him and punched him. He turned to see me just before his face was in the ground.

I looked to the group, seeing three large hellhounds slowly being dealt with. I transform into my dragon form, alerting probably the entire area, and marched to the closest Hound. When I reached him I saw that he was eyeing me intently before lunging towards me. **"BOOST,"** Draig yelled. I jumped to the side and clamped on to his torso with my jaws. I then lifted him off the ground and then slammed him back into into the ground. He disappeared in a firey mess.

 **"BOOST!"** Draig yelled. I used my tail to stab the second before breathing in deeply. I exhaled Crimson flames that engulfed the third, who quickly eroded away. I changed back into my human appearance and was crowded by Rias's group.

Rias hugged me tightly and said "Thank you Issei, but we still have to deal with Kokabiel, Freed, and Balba. If we don't hurry, they will combine the Excaliber shards and then there will be no chance at defeating them," "Freed? It seems I still need to deal with that freak," I said before being stabbed through the chest. A vision of Raynare appeared in my head before I quickly shook it away. Rias gasped and the rest of the team jumped back in horror.

I fell down in hopes of acting this out correctly. My eyes changed to a dead look, and my blood grew cold. I reaaaaallly don't want to stay like this for long.

A laugh was heard from behind me. "I've killed the dragon, now to watch the rest die!" Kokabiel roared. He turned to a man in robes and nodded.

"Freed, the process is complete! Take the Excalibur and wipe this scum off the Earth!" I heard Mr. Robes say. A blur took the blade and stopped over my body. "It's too bad I couldn't kill the shitty dragon myself!~ But that doesn't matter! I can kill a while brigade of shitty devils in his stead!" He yelled. A shriek was heard from my right. The church member had gotten sliced by Freed. To my left, Koneko was sent through school walls. I wanted to help but I had to wait until they were most caught off guard.

 **"Partner, if you wait any longer, then they will die,"** Draig told me. 'I know, that's why you need to boost right now!' I yelled internally **"BOOOST! BOOOST! BOOOOOOOOOST!"** Draig roared on my arm. Freed's and Kokabiels attention were quickly turned to me.

I stood up slowly and looked Freed in the eyes. In a fraction of a second I was in front of him. Frightened, he swung at me. "DIEE YOU SHITTY DRAGON! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He shouted repeatedly as he swung his new Excalibur.

I jumped back and above him. He looked up, but all he saw was a foot crush his face as he was sent to hell. Or six feet closer at least! I took the Excalibur and reshattered it in my grip. I turned my attention to Kokabiel.

"You have tried to slaughter innocent schoolgirls! And boy. The court finds the defendant Guilty of assault! And trespassing!" I yell. "May Pandora show mercy on you," I float up to meet him face to face. "I won't be the one to kill you though," I tell the court yard.

 **"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"** Draig yells. He summons a large spear with a look of terror on his face. **"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"** He launched it at me. It shattered into pieces. **"Transfer!"** A large amount of energy was transferred to the Gremory group. As a last way out he yells "THE BIBLICAL GOD IS DEAD YOU FOOLS!"

A large impact was heard and then a large roar. **"DIVIDE!"** A white armored person put his hand on Kokabiel, who proceeded to fall to the ground unconscious. He turned around after picking up the Fallen "Red Dragon Emperer, we are destined to meet soon!" He said before flying up, up and away! With the Fallen angel of course. "Really Vanishing Dragon, I know its in the name but this was just plain unfair!" I pout. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Mr. Robes, trying to make a hasty escape.I float over and punch him. Not too hard, but not too soft either.

"Issei!" The Devils yell simultaneously. "Thank you!" They continue.

"It was nothin," I reply. Kiba walked up and motioned for a handshake. I shook it. He looked relieved. "You used a transfer, but it looks like it went to waste," Rias said "Well, the energy will remain until you actually use the energy. It will be used up just by walking and talking by the end of the week if you don't use any extra energy though," I tell them.

Koneko collapsed and Akeno was hurt so Rias had to cut the conversation short to get them healed. Before I left I noticed the Blue haired member of church passed out on the ground. "Why not," I say to myself as I pluck a scale and put it in her hand. I also left a note saying that she should come find me if she wants to be reborn. She might after finding out that God is dead. Even I didn't know that. Time to get back to the girls, I know they will be upset with me!

* * *

 **cough cough-read-cough cough-don't pay any attention to me-cough cough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's been a few. Months… Well, let's not waste time with my personal problems, let's get this story back up!**

 **"Dragons speaking"**

 **'Dragons thoughts'**

"Human/Religious being Speaking"

'Human/Religious beings Thoughts'

* * *

"Ugh…" Man am I tired. I might have used a little too much power against Kokabiel… Oh wait… There's just a bunch of people on me. Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Vali were all asleep piled in random positions all across me and my bed.

Hmm… No harm in a little play right? Poke Poke "Ahh~" Poke Poke "Ohh~" Poke Poke "Mhmm~" Poke Po- "OWWWWW" Large Crunch noises were heard as my finger bent in directions it was never meant to bend.

"VALI! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP PLEEEEEEAAASE!" Thankfully she stopped and then bent my finger back into place… Which may have hurt even more than it originally did. I can't tell anymore.

"Perv," She glared. "But that's one of the reasons I love you, Idiot," She smiled. After Vali repeated smacked the asses of the other girls until they were red and awake, we went down to get breakfast. Let's see… Today is Sunday? And it's June… So that means that Summer break is around the corner… But it's still not here for a while… Oh? Someone's at the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Xenovia. Nude, on her knees. Why of all things is she nude? On closer inspection, I saw Irina watching from behind a wall on the other side of the yard. Can't have that. "Irina~ Come out from there, we must discuss current events!" I looked down to Xenovia and gestured for her to come inside. She did, her face the opposite color of her hair. Irina followed blushing from her partners lack of cloth.

After sitting them down on my couch, and Vali getting slightly upset at our guest, we started. "First things first, Why are you naked Xenovia?" I asked "I… um… Heard this was to your liking... and I… Well… thought… this was necessary to be your servant!" Such dedication. I took off my shirt and threw it at her. "Put it on, please," I asked. She complied reluctantly.

"Now I assume you're here to be reincarnated as one of my servants? You have the scale, no?" I asked. She nodded "No point wasting time then. Now lie down and i'll get started," I said summoning the Boosted Gear. Taking the scale, I place it on her chest.

 **"BOOST!"** "I Issei, Take the as my servant. May she forever stay loyal, and forever valiant," **"BOOST!"** "Now, be reborn as my faithful servant, Xenovia…" I paused "What's your last name?" "Quarta," "Quarta!" **"TRANSFER!"** I pushed the scale deep into her chest. She tensed up, but quickly relaxed. Her eyes glowed emerald green before returning normal. Wings similar to mine and the girls sprouted from her back before returning.

"Phew, next subject," I said. "Why are you here Irina?" I asked. "It… It's just… I wanted to watch my friend be turned into good hands, although I don't completely understand her choices for betraying the religion we loved for so long…"

"Well, i'm sure if you were as lost as she was after Kokabiel, then you'd try to join me as well. But if that's all, why don't you two hang and say farewells since im sure Irina will have to leave soon," They looked at me and nodded before they ran outside, Xenovia still pantless… and pantsuless. Nothing I can do about it now.

Tannin called me to let me know the devils had a rating game against a notorious man named Diodora. And apparently as of late, Diodora had been acting strange. I silently hoped Asia isn't involved.

* * *

A day passed, and then another. And another and another and eventually it was almost summer break. The devil Rias contacted me asking if I could show up at a… TREATY? Between the three factions of all things?! I accepted of course, what could be more interesting.

And so I went, with my dear Valerie. It was apparently to be held at our school. As I entered I met three new faces. Michael, head Seraph and Archangel of heaven, Azazel, Governor of the fallen angels, and Serafall leviathan, a Satan of hell. Of course all were accompanied.

Current Lucifer Sirzechs was there, accompanied by of course Serafall and Rias. Michael was accompanied by Irina, and Azazel was accompanied by… Vali. Valerie and Vali locked eyes for most of the treaty. Nothing nice about the stare they gave eachother. But just as the treaty was reaching its end, an explosion was heard outside.

Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel locked eyes and said in unison. "Khaos brigade," and the the room went to shambles. The wall with windows crumbled as the factions leader worked together to put up a barrier.

A devil woman was there that Azazel greeted. "Cattleya Leviathan? If it isn't the descendant of the original Leviathan," the conversation was short lived as the two left to duke it out. Vali left to deal with the thousands of magicians while Rias left for the old clubhouse, obviously worried about something.

I myself got involved as I was teleported away into a magic circle that immediately fired a large beam of energy that was sure meant to kill. While it stung, it wasn't enough to kill me. Scales ran up my arms and legs as horns grew from my head. My entire body enlarged until I was the dragon that had been seen before. **"Let's get the party started!** " I roared. Inhale oxygen, Exhale Flame. That was about all it took to get rid of many of the magicians. Cattelya now defeated, the magicians were losing morale.

 **"DIVIDE!"** I heard Vali yell from above. My body's energy drained. What was this guy thinking? I knew that we were going to have to fight eventually, but in thr middle of a terrorist attack? Bro! He started to chant while facing me. **"I who is about to awaken, am the heavenly dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from god! I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream! I shall become the White dragon of Supremacy and I shall take you to the Limits of White Paradise!"** Juggernaut Drive eh? Two can play at that game.

 **"I who is about to awaken, am the heavenly dragon who had stolen the principles of domination from god! I laugh at the Infinite and I grieve at the Dream! I shall become the Red dragon of Domination and I shall sink you into the depths of the Crimson Purgatory!"** And so the destined fight began.

* * *

 **And that's all there is for now. Kik me? Look on my prof, its there. Next chapter soon!**


End file.
